


Scars and Scratches

by squidwardfuckr69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Mary Sue, Mild Gore, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction, also bad grammar might hurt ur eyes, i made this was 9 and it’s a mess, idk i’ve never done this b4, pls don’t take this seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidwardfuckr69/pseuds/squidwardfuckr69
Summary: tfw ur wolf pack was loosing a battle and ur brother helps u escape but you know 👀 and then u wander into this other pack’s territory and join their cult and become a mary sue bitch 😳😳
Kudos: 1





	Scars and Scratches

**Author's Note:**

> hi i made this shit storm when i was 9 please enjoy for the lolz

Scars&Scratches

A huge war broke out through the Bolt Pack and the NightBlood Pack. Take Koda said Raina (Spade’s Mom) What about Sayani mom? We got another member to take her. Now GO NOW!  
Spade carries Koda with him they run for hours until they run into a hunter Spade throughs Koda into the bushes he surprisingly took down the hunter but got a bullet through his skull his last words were Koda run Koda had scars and scratches from the bushes. On her way she finds the sleeves she puts them on to cover up the scars and scratches from the bushes she then wandered into the NightClaw pack territory she saw a lot of wolves and backed up right up into the leader’s paws. The Alpha male Ayani, excuse me what are you doing here little pup and what pack are you from? Oh um i got seperated from my brother he got shot. And i don't know my pack's name i'm lost and don't know place around here could i join your pack? Miku (the Alpha Female) talks over Ayani and says yes she can………………………………………………………..

5 years later

Koda is now second in command in the NightClaw pack. The bolt pack has a visit with them. The NightClaw pack tears them up even kills a few. But they have a power that power is Koda she has grew wings of her own a lot of other wolves have this that are special it's neither rare or common now there is a war with her old pack and the NightClaw pack her old pack the NightBlood Pack She starts to attack Sayani then they recognize each other the Sayani runs away and tells their parents that she's found her and that she's the beta of the pack they tell her to try to get Koda she gets her successfully gets her and she meets her and ask what happen to Koda and why did you not come back? Well Mom and dad i had no idea my pack name and and Koda stop there how did you get wings? Im special mom and no before you ask i'm not going back to the NightBlood pack this is my family now I am in second in command here and you're not going to stop that. Now i'm going back to fighting. Wait said Raina said what happened to Spade? Oh he got shot by a hunter and through me into a thorn bush to try to hide me i have many scars and scratches under my sleeves.


End file.
